MIllenia Hyper Fighting 2014
﻿﻿ Millenia Hyper Fighting 2014 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. The game will have a total of 60 characters that includes; characters from Video Games, TV-Shows, the Internet, Movies and various celebrities. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; M.H.F. 2013 XXX has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: Level 1 - 12 seconds Level 2 - 9 seconds Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS MHF-2014-Full-Roster.gif|The complete character select screen Millenia-Hyper-Fighting-201.gif|The 52 characters that where already in the game 2.gif|The eight new characters as of 7:th December 2013 THE CHARACTERS ARE LISTED IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER Alex Franshise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 2 Gender: Male Species: Velociraptor Voice Actor: NONE Rival: Noel Kreiss Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rECfSWUAwoA Alisa Bosconovich Franshise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Gender: Female Species: Robot Voice Actress: Yuki Matsuoka Rival: Ms. Fortune Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjzNKODIzKI Applejack Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actress: Ashleigh Ball Rival: Engineer Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q Home Stage: Sweet Apple Acres Ass Kicker Franshise: Achille12345 Debut: CD-I Pokémon Tournament Gender: Genderless Species: Boundry Pokémon Voice Actor: Mark Thompson Rival: Oni Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgRCDKb63DY Home Stage: CD-I Pokémon Stadium Asura Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Rival: Blackwargreymon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Home Stage: Augus' Moon Ayane Franshise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Janice Kawaye Rival: Isaac Clarke Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtEZs9hbG1I Home Stage: Sky City Tokyo Bane Franshise: Batman Debut: Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 Gender: Male Species: Drug Enchanted Human Voice Actor: Fred Tatascoire Rival: Phoenix Wright Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK4h9xR7Dec Home Stage: Streets of Gotham Big Daddy Franshise: BioShock Debut: BioShock Gender: Male Species: Genetically Enchanted Human Voice Actor: Stephen Stanton Rival: Yoshi Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoGAR2kTYw8 Blackwargreymon Franshise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: Male Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Steven Blum Rival: Asura Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE Chakravartin Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: God Voice Actor: Al Rodrigo Rival: Turbo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE Home Stage: Event Horizon Chun-Li Franshise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter 2: World Warrior Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Laura Bailey Rival: Giovanni Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWk3Pm6M3-I Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction Dante Franshise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: Tim Phillips Rival: Dracula Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY Home Stage: Limbo City Blackwargreymon Franshise: Digimon Debut: Digimon: The Movie Gender: Unkown (reffered as a Male) Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Paul St. Peter Rival: King Sombra Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlKXf3A6ox4 Home Stage: Internet Corruption Discord Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Male Species: Draconequus Voice Actress: John de Lancie Rival: MissingNo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk Home Stage: Chaos Capital of the World Dracula Franshise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania Gender: Male Species: Vampire Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz Rival: Dante Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wECmvL_8bFM Home Stage: Throne Room Dry Bone Bro Franshise: Fantendo.wikia.com Debut: Super Mario World Wii Gender: Unkown (referred as a male) Species: Dry Bone Bro Voice Actor: John DiMaggio Rival: Hsien-Ko Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE5nSCvmB7s Engineer Franshise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Grant Goodeve Rival: Applejack Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 Home Stage: 2Fort Enuo Franshise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy V Advance Gender: Male Species: Unknown Voice Actor: Gerald C. Rivers Rival: Shuma-Gorath Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5TMMP4uOYE Home Stage: The Void Erika Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Leah Applebaum Rival: Pyro Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqucuoLAk3g Filia Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female (Samson: Male) Species: Human (Samson: Parasite) Voice Actress & Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Rival: Jin Kazama Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Home Stage: New Meridian Flash Sentry Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Gender: Male Species: Human (in Equestria: Pegasus) Voice Actor: Vincent Tong Rival: Skyla Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTpRZn1o9Iw Frank West Franshise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: T.J. Rotolo Rival: Rocket Raccoon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G_1Tv1vVA4 General Zod Franshise: Superman Debut: Adventure Comics #283 Gender: Male Species: Kryptonian Voice Actor: Nolan North Rival: Parasoul Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtRFAuKFZt4 Giovanni Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Rikiya Koyama Rival: Chun-Li Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS1Zp8VC1P0 Hsien-Ko Franshise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge Gender: Female Species: Jiang-Shi (previously human) Voice Actress: Hunter MacKenzie Austin Rival: Dry Bone Bro Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN477LQWso Home Stage: Vanity Paradise Isaac Clarke Franshise: Dead Space Debut: Dead Space Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Gunner Wright Rival: Ayane Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfF9441xivA Jin Kazama Franshise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba Rival: Filia Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4yc8qJUBiw Home Stage: Moonlit Wilderness Juri Han Franshise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Jessica Straus Rival: Scanty Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5ZpwaGeHrA Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction King Sombra Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Male Species: Unicorn (previously a Crystal Pony according to Ink Rose) Voice Actor: Jim Miller Rival: Diaboromon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO1FdPXlsWw Home Stage: Crystal Empire Little Mac Franshise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!! Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Matt Harty Rival: Wreck-It-Ralph Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woOlbY6nXeI Luigi Franshise: Super Mario Bros. Debut: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Charles Martinet Rival: Princess Luna Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJNgQ1Ms_54 Home Stage: Trecherous Mansion Lyra Heartstrings Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Unicorn Voice Actress: TheRobotButterfly Rival: Scyther Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiD6cqZBvSs Martian Manhunter Franshise: Justice League Debut: Detective Comics #225 Gender: Male Species: Martian Voice Actor: Carl Lumbly Rival: Super-Skrull Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgOyjAwEKMY Mega Mewtwo Y Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon the Movie: Geneset and the Legend Awakened Gender: Genderless Species: Genetic Pokémon Voice Actress: Reiko Takashima Rival: Twilight Sparkle Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnen2biMKl8 Home Stage: Tower of Mastery Minette Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Dragonian Voice Actress: Angie Beers Rival: Mithra Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zeVR1VAoLQ MissingNo Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Genderless Species: Glitch Voice Actress: NONE (speaks with Gameboy sounds) Rival: Discord Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1kNqIcR-UY Mithra Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Female Species: Demi-God Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren Rival: Minette Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65NZt6EbeU Momiji Franshise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Kate Higgins Rival: Serah Farron Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVL4Z1o8AY Home Stage: Sky City Tokyo Ms. Fortune Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Cat-Person Voice Actress: Kimlinh Tran Rival: Alisa Bosconovich Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t6pGmpBDQw Noel Kreiss Franshise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Jason Marsden Rival: Alex Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7-tiypvCNo Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Oni Franshise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Gender: Male Species: Demon Voice Actor: Dave Mallow Rival: Ass Kicker Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8JAnv9eTtc Home Stage: Augus' Moon Parasoul Franshise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Erin Fitzgerald Rival: General Zod Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w Phoenix Wright Franshise: Phoenix Wright Debut: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Sam Reigel Rival: Bane Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lbv5AJDh9o8 Battle Theme (Turnaout Mode): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP9PoBlFDp4 Home Stage: Courtroom Princess Luna Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Rival: Luigi Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdanVPRRkoc Pyro Franshise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Unknown Species: Human Voice Actor: Dennis Bateman Rival: Erika Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImgGi10iv0 Home Stage: 2Fort Rocket Raccoon Franshise: Gaurdians of the Galaxy Debut: Marvel Preview #7 Gender: Male Species: Raccoon Voice Actor: Greg Ellis Rival: Frank West Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE Home Stage: S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier Scanty Franshise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Demon Voice Actress: Yuka Komatsu Rival: Juri Han Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChjJEU8_szU Scorpan Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Generation 1 Gender: Male Species: Possibly "Demon" (previously: Human) Voice Actor: Ron Taylor Rival: Yasha Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUw_ij8-xNU Scyther Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Unknown (refered as a Male) Species: Mantis Pokémon Voice Actor: Eric Stuart Rival: Lyra Heartstrings Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJiIYmZKxgQ Serah Farron Franshise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Laura Bailey Rival: Momiji Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Shuma-Gorath Franshise: Dr. Strange Debut: Marvel Premiere #5 Gender: Male Species: Demon Voice Actor: Paul Dobson Rival: Enuo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiYDgoE7T1A Skyla Franshise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Sarah Natochenny Rival: Flash Sentry Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9zULU-C_WE Stocking Anarchy Franshise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Angel (claims to be a Demon) Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Rival: Vergil Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPkoVjqvoIg Home Stage: Daten Church Super-Skrull Franshise: Fantastic Four Debut: Fantastic Four #18 Gender: Male Species: Skrull Voice Actor: Charlie Adler Rival: Martian Manhunter Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y35Lew0k1jE Turbo Franshise: Wreck-It-Ralph Debut: Turbo Time Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Alan Tudyk Rival: Chakravartin Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3mocO-KhHs Twilight Sparkle Franshise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn (previously: Unicorn) Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: Mega Mewtwo Y Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obJ21k3Hylo Home Stage: Crystal Empire Vergil Franshise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil My Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: David De Lautour Rival: Stocking Anarchy Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnhK3A7auPs Home Stage: Limbo City Wreck-It-Ralph Franshise: Wreck-It-Ralph Debut: Fix-It-Felix Jr. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John C. Reilly Rival: Little Mac Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqBtylnktwM Home Stage: Wreck-It-Building Yasha Franshise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Rival: Scorpan Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y Yoshi Franshise: Yoshi Debut: Yoshi's Story Gender: Male Species: Yoshi Voice Actress: Kazumi Totaka Rival: Big Daddy Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmIo3N3eBHA Rival Reasons Asura vs. Blackwargreymon ''' Both of them are very fearsome fighters and emotional fighters; that fights against the people that they used to work with. Asura was being accused for the murder of Emperor Strada, when it was actually Deus who did it. While Arukenimon created Blackwargreymon in order to destroy the digidestined, but he rebelled. Both of them have a strong connection to their "family", but in different ways: Asura loved his family more than anything and he became outraged when he found out that Deus has ordered Sergei to kill Asura's wife and kidnap his daughter. Blackwargreymon though, has no family and his creator only wants him to whatever she says, when he only wants to be liked by others. Both of them also have a connection to a young girl; for Asura, a small girl who resembles his own daughter likes him. While Kari Kamiya has been showing a lot of sympathy towards Blackwargreymon and his suffering. Finally: both of them died in a heroic death in order to protect the ones that they cared about the most. '''Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack), they can play a guitar pretty well and they have southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of each other. Team Fortress 2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill each other, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". They have also displayed a friendship/rivalry in various Source Film-Maker and Garry's Mod videos on Youtube. Both of them have families, but they have the opposite sizes: Applejack has a huge family with at least 50 members that live all over Equestria and for Engineer, only his father has been hinted at existing. Filia vs. Jin Kazama Both of them are considered the "Main character" their respective series. They have relatives that have done really evil acts in the past; Filia is blood-related to the Medici Mafia who did a lot of organised crime. Including killing of the Fishbone gang. Jin Kazama's father and grand father (Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima) are som eof the most ruthless people the planet has ever witnessed. Both of them have lost a person that stood very close to them; Filia lost her best friend Carol who became brainwashed into Painwheel, and Jin lost his mother when he was younger. Both of them are also carring something that they want to get rid of: Filia has become the new host of the parasite Samson and Jin Kazama carie sthe Devil Gene inside his body. There is also a person who really admire them; Filia is admired by Riccardo and Jin is loved by Ling Xiaoyu. Dracula vs. Dante Both are based on a character from a cult classic story; Dracula is based on Bram Stokers "Vlad Tepes Dracula" and Dante is based on Dante Alighieri from "the Devine Comedy". Both of them also have a connection to the demon world. Dracula has an army of monsters on his side including several demons and can transform into a demon during battle. While Dante is a demon hunter and is a half-demon himself. Both of them have appeared as a playable character in a fighting game; with Dracula being playable in "Castlevania Judgement" and Dante in "Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale". Both of them has also at one point fought against one of their relatives; Dracula has been fighting against his own son: Alucard. While Dante has fought against his brother: Vergil. Finally both of them has had several different looks; Dracula has been reincarnated several times during the series, each with a new look and Dante previously had a different look in the four games that came before the reboot. Wreck-It-Ralph vs. Little Mac Both of them have been implied to debut in an arcade game of the 1980's. "Wreck-It-Ralph" the movie probably takes place in the 1980's and the green haired boxer in the original Punch-Out arcade game is implied to be Little Mac. Both of them have fought opponents much larger than they are; with Ralph fought against the "glitched-up" King Candy in the movies climax and Little Mac fighting opponents around the size of Wreck-It-Ralph. They also mainly fight with their fists; Wreck-It-Ralph uses his fists to destroy buildings and Little Mac is a boxer. Both of them took a very risky decision; with Ralph listened to King Candy and destroyed Vanellopes car and Little Mac accepting a deal that could end his boxing career. Finally they both have a connection to the video game character Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong inspires Wreck-It-Ralph’s character and Little Mac fought Donkey Kong in Punch-Out Wii. Rocket Raccoon vs. Frank West Both are characters that like to make wisecracking comments during danger and have been through bizarre and horrifying situations, Frank West in a zombie apocalypse, and Rocket Raccoon in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face. Both of them have also fought evil clowns; Frank faced off with a psychotic chainsaw-wielding clown named Adam MacIntyre, and his short freezegun wielding brother Evan MacIntyre, and Rocket Raccoon has battled the killer clowns. Both of them had also recieved some nebative feedback because of their voices: most of Rocket Raccoon's haters thought that he would have a voice that sounded like Mickey Mouse's and people did not like the actor who played Frank West in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. These two were also rivals in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Mega Mewtwo Y vs. Twilight Sparkle Both of them have really strong psychic abilities and has been transformed into a form that created a lot of controversy. Mega Mewtwo Y is one of the popular Pokémon "Mewtwo's" mega evolutions in the sixth generation and Mega Mewtwo Y is the one exclusive to Pokémon Y. While Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn and a princess by compleating Starswirl the beared's secret unfinnished master piece. Fans of both franshises has created petitions and accused the company for "jumping the shark" for both these characters. Mega Mewtwo Y was evearly hated by the fandom, before and after the confirmations of Mega Evolutions even though Mega Mewtwo X (The Pokémon X exclusive Mega Evolution) is a Pcychic/Fighting type and looks overall "better" in the fandoms eyes. For Twilight, some people actually left the fandom just because of her transformation, even though Lauren Faust original plan was for Twilight Sparkle to become Princess Celestia's successor. Vergil vs. Stocking Anarchy Both of them are the sibling of a really cocky and arrogant individual; Vergil is the older brother of Dante and Stocking is the younger sister of Panty. Both are have really calm and clever personalities; and they both fight with samurai swords. Both of them have at one point betrayed their kind to acheive their own goals; Vergil once fought for the evil army but refused to follow Mundus' tyrannical rule and Stocking killed her sister and joined forces with Corset. Both of them are also mostly liked much more than their siblings; Vergil is liked more by the Devil May Cry fanbase because his design did not change so much from the previous games. Stocking Anarchy is liked by more people because she actually does not want to have sex, just for the sake of having sex. Scorpan vs. Yasha Both where the main minnion of the main antagonist but rebelled; Scorpan worked for Tirac and Yasha worked for Deus. Both of them have a connection with the species/person they are fighting against: Scorpan actually likes the ponies and does not want to see them get hurt and Yasha is the borther-in-law of the main character: Asura. Both also had one of their close ones being threatend to be killed: Tirac thretend to decatipate Spike if Scorpan did not bring him a fourth pony before midnight, and Yasha was forced to accept that his sister was going to get killed in order for Deus to get his hands on Mithra. Both of them also saved one of the protagonists life at one point of there respective media. They also debuted in opposite eras; Scorpan appeared in the 1980's and Yasha appeared in 2012. Scanty vs. Juri Han Because both of them are outstandingly sexy, have really nice curves and a flirtious personality. Both are working under the command of a powerful leader; in Scanty's case it is Corset and for Juri Han it is Seth. Both characters are evil and fights for what they think is right. They also follow strict honour codes or in the case of Scanty, rurus and Juri will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave. They have also at one point flirted with one of the main characters of their respective franshises, Scanty has flirted with Brief and Juri has some sort of affection towards Ryu. Both of them also had to team up with their respective archnemesis in order to furfill a common goal; Scanty had to team up with Stocking Anarchy to destroy Frollo in the Frollo Show and Juri was requested an alliance with M. Bison in order to find Pandora in Street Fighter X Tekken. Flash Sentry vs. Skyla Both of them is a quite recently debuted character from a very popular franshise; My Little Pony for Flash Sentry and Pokémon for Skyla. Both of them have at least one attribute that is perfect, so they can attract members of the opposite gender; Flash Sentry is the perfect type of love intresst for the main protagonist. Because he plays in a rock band and drives his own costum sports car to school, among other things. While Skyla has perfect body proportions, which makes some male gamers fall in love with her. Both of them have also done something that can make some fans dislike them for various reasons: Flash has recieved hate for stealing other peoples "waifus", including Twilight Sparkle. While in the Pokémon anime, Skyla did not give the challenger the gym badge because her Pokémon performed better, even if the challenger won the battle. Finally, both of them have a connection to flying: Flash Sentry's pony counterpart is a pegasus and Skyla flies in a plane and uses flying type Pokémon. Pyro vs. Erika Both of them are members of a really famous group: Pyro is a member of either the red or the blue tem in Team Fortress 2 and Erika is one of the Kanto regions eight Gym Leaders. However, they contrast each other in almost every othe rpossible way. Pyro is a schizophrenic psycopath who loves to burn down everything he/she sees; while Erika has no mental conditions at all and loves everything that is living mostly plant-life. Pyro's gender is rooted in mystery while Erika is one of the most beutiful women in the Kanto region. They also contrast because Pyro mostly uses flame throwers and can damage entire cities, while Erika's Pokémon is extreemly weak against fire and hates Team Rocket. Who only wants to destroy and harm Pokémon for profit. Both of them also don't speal through vocal words in their debute games: Pyro speaks through random sounds and Erika speaks through a text box. Princess Luna vs. Luigi Both are the younger sibling of a character that can be considered by some people; "overrated". Princess Luna is the younger sister of Princess Celestia; who almost always gets into the spotlight for being the bringer of the sun and appears in almost every third episode in the series. Luigi is the younger brother of Mario; who is probably the most popular video game character of all time (only competion is Pac-Man). They also have a deep conection to the night; with Princess Luna is the princess of the night and Luigi has two games that takes place during the nighttime. They have finally been turned evil at least once; Princess Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon because she was jealous of her sister and Luigi was brainwashed and turned into Mr. L by Dimentio in Super Paper Mario. Serah Farron vs. Momiji Both of them are the younger siblings of a noble person: Serah Farron is the younger sister of Claire "Lightning" Farron and Momiji is the younger sister of Kureha. Both of them have really kind and polite personalities and they both fight mainly with a weapon. Serah Farron has a bow as her main weapon, but she can also use magic. Momiji has helibard as her main weapon, but she is also really skilled in hand-to-hand combat. They have both lost their older sister in a different way: Claire was brought to the future and then erased from Serah's timeline by Caius, but they managed to reunite at New Bodhum Year Unkown. Kureha was killed when Doku attacked her village and return to guide Ryu Hayabusa as a spirit. Both Serah and Momiji has felt love at least once; Serah is in love and married to Snow Villiers while Momiji has shown to be in love with Ryu Hayabusa. Finally, both of them became playable in a sequel/update of a game. Serah Farron was one of the main playable characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Momiji was added as a playable character in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. General Zod vs. Parasoul Both of them have a high ranked position of a nation. With Zod being a former Kryptonian military general and Parasoul is not only being the general of the Black Egrets but also the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom. Both of them also has a connection to treason; because Zod took over Krypton and ruled over it like ruthless tyrant. Until he was exposed by Jor-El and was banished to the Phantom Zone, while Parasoul banished the ninja nurse Valentine after she betrayed the Canopy Kingdom. Both Zod and Parasoul are also very good battle strategists and have been playable in a fighting game. They do however have opposite personalities: Zod is a selfish and ruthless tyrant and Parasoul is a calm and caring leader of her own nation. Both of them finally have a connection to the number "4". General Zod is the fourth DLC character for Injustice: Gods among Us and Parasoul is the fourth announced character for Skullgirls. Alex vs. Noel Kreiss Both of them has a connection to time travel: Alex is a veliciraptor from the past that has been brought to the present day through science and Noel is from a corrputed future that travels through time to stop Caius Ballad. Both of them has an unromatic relationship with a woman. Alex became a close friend to Roger's wife after Roger got himself kidnapped just so he could watch TV and slept with other female kangaroo's while his wife and son particiated in the sixth King of the Iron Fist tournament. Noel Kreiss bonded with Serah Farron because she had the power to see what the future is supposed to look like and travelled alongside her to bring Lightning back. Both of them also has a connection to fossils: Alex is a living fossil and Noel's weapons are named: "Flame Fossil". Dry Bone Bro vs. Hsien-Ko Both of them have a connection to the undead; with Dry Bone Bro being an undead of the Bone Bro enemy and Hsien-Ko is a human transformed into an asian zombie. Both of them are not so well known among the fanbases of their respective franshises. Dry Bone Bro is a fan-created enemy from a fan-created videogame and Hsien-Ko is one of lesser known characters in the Darkstalkers franshise. Both of them uses weapons, but they uses them in a different ways. Dry Bone Bro mostly uses a bone with a hammerhead with it, along with electricty powers. While Hsien-Ko uses all types of weapons; including bombs, swords, dagger and several things that references other Capcom characters. Both of them also have a connection to the user Aranryanchampion; Dry Bone Bro is a combination of his Mario Party 8 main and secondary characters. While Hsien-Ko is his favorite Darkstalkers character and one of his favorite female characters. Mithra vs. Minette Both of them are the daughter of a very respected person: Mithra is the daughter of Asura and Minette is the daughter of the River King. Both of them have showed that they have the ability to fight even though they are not playable in their debut game. Mithra was able to launch his father to Gaia to save him from Chakravartin and Minette is one of characters that could be voted on in the Skullgirls Indiegogo DLC campain. Both of them has been abused by other people at least once in their respective games: Mithra was used by Deus to drain her out of power and later by Chakravartin to lure Asura to become Gaia's new protector. While Minette was abused by Riccardo and Lawrence at the beginning of Ms. Fortune's arcade mode. Ayane vs. Isaac Clarke Both characters have a connection to a very violent game franchise. However; Ayane originate from the Dead or Alive series, but also became a recurring character in the Ninja Gaiden series(which is a very violent and bloody franchise). While Isaac Clarke is from the violent Dead Space series. Both of them have been fighting against extraterrestrial life-forms. Ayane has fought against mutated lab experiments and Isaac has fought against aliens. They also fight their opponents in different ways; with Ayane fighting with ninja powers and samurai swords, while Isaac Clarke is fighting with futuristic weaponry. Both of them has also have the opposite connection to fighting games; Ayane is primarly a fighting game character that also appears in a hack-and-slash series, while Isaac Clarke is a character from a horror-survival series that is also playable DLC in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Phoenix Wright vs. Bane Both of them have a deep connection with the law-systems. Phoenix Wright is a lawyer and has sent several crimminals like Bane to jail. While Bane was forced to carry out his fathers penalty when he was just a baby and has comitted several roberies and murders. They are the absolute opposites to each other regarding fighting experience: Phoenix Wright has no fighting experience at all, since he does not want to solve problems with violence. Bane on the other hand is a proffesional wrestler and charges in and breaks people, sometimes without thinking. Both of them has finally been playable in a fighting game, Phoenix Wright is playable in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Bane is playable in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Scyther vs. Lyra Heartstrings Both of them have an apperance based on an animal and have an apperance that has traits from humans. Scyther is an insect-like Pokémon who is around the same height as a short human. While Lyra is a unicorn pony with human-like facial expressions and limbs as flexible as human arms. They also have the the opposite viewponit of humans in general: Scyther's usually hate humans for being a threat to their environment and humans stay away from them due to their violent nature. While Lyra really loves humans and wants to be just like them, while the humans themselves also loves the ponies in Equestria a lot. Both of them also have a negative relationship with the others species: Scyther does not like unicorns because the fire-type Pokémon Rapidash is a unicorn and Lyra does not like bugs because the para-sprites once destroyed Ponyville and one in particular ate her cake. Ms. Fortune vs. Alisa Bosconovich Both of them either used to work for or ar working for an organisation. Ms. Fortune is the last surviving member of the Fish Bone gang and she has a deep hatred for the Medici Maffia because they killed her family. Alisa is working as a body guard for Jin Kazama, whos organisation (the Mishima Zaibatsu) is hated by almost everyone on the planet. Both of them are also not really alive, but not really dead either. Ms. Fortune is a cat-girl who became an undead when she swallowed the Life Gem and Alisa is a robot with really human emotions and personality. They can both remove their heads and use them in combat: Ms. Fortune can use her detached head to cross-up the opponents and Alisa can use her head as a bomb, a new head will be created almost imediatly afterwards. However, Ms. Forune really likes to mess with the opponents with puns, while Alisa is very straight forwards and polite to her opponent. King Sombra vs. Diaboromon Both of them are among the most diabolical villians of their respective franshise. But the way the create their evil plans are almost the opposites of each other. King Sombra enslaving an entire empire and put Twilight Sparkle in an nightmarish illusion by useing several types of magic and Diaboromon took control over the Internet in order to hack into the US Army and made them fire two nuclear missiles at the Digidestined. They were both born because something got kind of manipulation. King Sombra used to be a Crystal Pony who used dark magic on himself to become who he is today and Diaboromon was born when a digi-egg gat attacked by a virus. They were both killed in a quite violent way: King Sombra blew up becaus ethe Crystal ponies gathered their happiness into the crystal heart and Diaboromon was impaled in the head by Omnimon's sword. Oni vs. Ass Kicker Both are an one of the most powerful beings in their respective franshises and are alternate version of an already very power character. Oni is an alternate version of Akuma, that has abandoned his humanity behind and Ass Kicker is a super-powered version of Black Kyurem. Both of them has at least once fought an opponent of their own equel: Oni has fought against Mantra Asura in a match that destroyed the moon and ended in a cliff hanger. While Ass Kicker fought against "Princess" and was defeated. Both of them have an attack that could totally terminate the opponent for good: Oni has the "Raging Demon" and the "Tenchi Sokaigen", while Ass Kicker has the move "Ass Kicking". One difference between them is that: Oni does not take orders from anybody while Ass Kicker is folllowing the order that CD-I Bowser gives it. Chakravartin vs. Turbo Both are the main villains of their respective franchise. They have both once manipulated the main protagonist in order to get what they want while disguised as someone else. Turbo disguised himself as King Candy, and lied to Wreck-It-Ralph about Vanellope von Schweets’ destiny about what to happen to her, if she crosses the finish line. Chakravartin was disguised as the golden spider and guided Asura to defeat Deus and destroy Vlitra, which turned out to be a trial set by Chakravartin. Both of them are very arrogant and self-centred; but Turbo is very rude and conceited, while Chakravartin is very calm until the snaps during the final battle against Asura. Their games of origin was also released at opposite console generations; with Turbo Time being released in the early 1980’s and Asura’s Wrath in 2012. Enuo vs. Shuma-Gorath Both of them are some of the most powerful characters in their respective universe and have control of a whole different dimension. Enuo has full control of the Void and Shuma-Gorath is the ruler of the Chaos dimension. They are also very powerful; with Enuo was an imortal wizard who traded his imortality for the control of the void and Shuma-Gorath being acording to some sources invincible. They are though not so well known among their respective fanbase, but for different reasons: Enuo is not so well know because he only appeared in a remake of one of the lesser known games of the franchise and Shuma-Gorath is infamous because he is rumored to be really popular in Japan becasue they love tentacle monsters. MissingNo vs. Discord Both of them are known for their chaotic behaviour and there power to change the reality of their respective universe. MissingNo has the power to erase the players save file and screw up the players Hall of Fame entry. Discord changed Ponyville once into the Chaos Capital of the World and is quite possibly one of the strongest characters in the MLP universe. Both of them are also much taller then main protagonists of their respective franshise; MissingNo is according to some sources ten feet tall and Discord is around five meters tall, if the ponies are as big a sreal-life ponies. Both of them have also done some good at least once; MissingNo has the ability to duplicate the sixth item in the players inventory and Discord was reformed by Fluttershy to use his magic for good instead of evil. But they are opposites regarding of how developed they are as characters: MissingNo is a glitch Pokémon that has no real personality at all, while Discord id a fully developed character with strength's and weaknesses. Yoshi vs. Big Daddy Both of them cannot speak and has a connection to children: The playable Yoshi's from Yoshi's Story are just children and Big Daddy is a guardian of a little child. Their games where released a decade between each other: Yoshi's Story in 1997 and BioShock in 2007. But they are almost the exact opposites of each other. Yoshi is from a family friendly game, while Big Daddy is from a M rated game. Yoshi's Story has a very simple story that is about getting the Super-Happy-Tree back from Baby Bowser, while BioShock is a very deep game that makes the player think about hers(his moral decissions that will afffect the game later on. Both of them has also been playable in a Super Smash Bros-style game; Yoshi is playable in all three Super Smash Bros games released so far and Big Daddy is playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Chun-Li vs. Giovanni Both of them has some sort of father-daughter connection: Chun-Li being the daughter that fights because her father was killed by M. Bison and Giovanni is the father that abandoned his own son because he did not want anything to do with him. Both of them has a connection to experimation with living organisms; Giovanni ordered some scientists to create Mewtwo out of Mew's DNA and Chun-Li was being turned into a living weapon by M. Bison in Marvel vs. Capcom 1. Team Rocket is also pretty similar to the organization Chun-Li is fighting against: Shadaloo. A difference is that Chun-Li fights by herself and her friends while Giovanni orders his Pokémon to do all the fighting for him. Martian Manhunter vs. Super-Skrull Both are alien´s with the ability to shape-shift into other characters and objects. Both od them also has a connection to a group of heroes; Martian Manhunter being a member of the Justice League and Super-Skrull being one of the main threats against the Fantastic Four and even uses a combination of their powers. Both of them has also been playable in a fighting game that was released during the last four years: Martian Manhunter is a DLC character for Injustice: Gods Among Us and Super-Skrull is a playable character in (Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3. But they have opposite aligiments and status: Martian Manhunter is the last of his kind and Super-Skrull is one of the higher ranked leaders of the Skrull Empire. Finally: they both are created by the opposite of the giant comic-book publishers. Detective Comics for Martian Manhunter and Marvel for Super-Skrull. Character Congratulations Posters Hsien-Ko.gif|Hsien-Ko Poster Flash-Sentry.gif|Flash Sentry Poster King-Sombra.gif|King Sombra Poster Princess-Luna.gif|Princess Luna Poster Princess-Twilight-Sparkle.gif|Twilight Sparkle Poster Applejack.gif|Applejack Poster Lyra-Heartstrings.gif|Lyra Heartstrings Poster Discord.gif|Discord Poster Scorpan.gif|Scorpan Poster Frank-West.gif|Frank West Poster Oni.gif|Oni Poster Juri-Han.gif|Juri Han Poster Chun-Li.gif|Chun-Li Poster Chakravartin.gif|Chakravartin Poster Yasha.gif|Yasha Poster Asura.gif|Asura Poster Mithra.gif|Mithra Poster Dante.gif|Dante Poster Vergil.gif|Vergil Poster Phoenix-Wright.gif|Phoenix Wright Poster Dracula.gif|Dracula Poster Pyro.gif|Pyro Poster Engineer.gif|Engineer Poster Minette.gif|Minette Poster Ms.-Fortune.gif|Ms. Fortune Poster Filia.gif|Filia Poster Parasoul.gif|Parasoul Poster Ayane.gif|Ayane Poster Momiji.gif|Momiji Poster Little-Mac.gif|Little Mac Poster Yoshi.gif|Yoshi Poster Luigi.gif|Luigi Poster Scyther.gif|Scyther Poster Giovanni.gif|Giovanni Poster Skyla.gif|Skyla Poster Erika.gif|Erika Poster MissingNo.gif|MissingNo Poster Mega-Mewtwo-Y.gif|Mega Mewtwo Y Poster Ass-Kicker.gif|Ass Kicker Poster Dry-Bone-Bro.gif|Dry Bone Bro Isaac-Clarke.gif|Isaac Clarke Poster Enuo.gif|Enuo Poster Noel-Kreiss.gif|Noel Kreiss Poster Serah-Farron.gif|Serah Farron Poster Stocking-Anarchy.gif|Stocking Anarchy Poster Scanty.gif|Scanty Poster Martian-Manhunter.gif|Martian Manhunter Poster Bane.gif|Bane Poster General-Zod.gif|General Zod Poster Big-Daddy.gif|Big Daddy Poster Alex.gif|Alex Poster Alisa-Bosconovich.gif|Alisa Bosconovich Poster Jin-Kazama.gif|Jin Kazama Poster Diaboromon.gif|Diaboromon Poster Blackwargreymon.gif|Blackwargreymon Poster Wreck-It-Ralph.gif|Wreck-It-Ralph Poster Turbo.gif|Turbo Poster Rocket-Raccoon.gif|Rocket Raccoon Poster Super-Skrull.gif|Super Skrull Poster Shuma-Gorath.gif|Shuma-Gorath Poster Arcade Mode #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #Bonus Stage #1 (Car Crusher) (Like the bonus stage from Street Fighter 2, but there are three cars in a row. Each of three selected characters has to destroy their respective car in order to clear the stage.) #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #Bonus Stage #2 (Follow My league) (Each of the three selected characters, has to perform five command trials that a stick-figure performed. If each of the characters succeed, the player will recieve 80.000 bonus points.) #Sub-Boss #1 (Ultima Weapon) #Sub-Boss #2 (Three of these four characters: Ass Kicker, Chakravartin, Discord & Enuo) #Final Boss (Millenniummon & ZeedMillenniummon) THE BONUS STAGES CAN BE DISABLED IN THE OPTIONS MENU BOSSES Sub-Boss #1 ''' Ultima Weapon Franshise: Final Fantasy Voice Actor: Fred Tatascoire Stage: Floating Continent Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnZTq5RiHZ4 '''Sub-Boss #2 (A battle against three of these four characters, the three opponents are chosen by random. The stage and battle theme will also change depending on which character is fought at the momemt. These four characters are also playable): *Ass Kicker *Chakravartin *Discord *Enuo Franshises: *Achille12345 *Asura's Wrath *My Little Pony *Final Fantasy Voice Actors: *Mark Thompson *Al Rodrigo *John De Lancie *Gerald C. Rivers Stages: *CD-I Pokémon Tournament *Event Horizon *Chaos Capital of the World *The Void Final Boss Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Franshise: Digimon Stage: Universe's End Voice Actor: NONE Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTv3pgxjXiw Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= Narrators There are a total of eight different narrators the player can choose from in this game 'Narrator #1' Story Telling Turtle Franshise: Voices of Gaming Voice Actress: Sarah Williams Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 'Narrator #2' Aranryanchampion Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actor: Anton Christer Hansson Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHbFRZ5y1f0 'Narrator #3' TrueDarkAce Franshise: WarpWhistleGaming Voice Actor: Andrew West Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtsRg22_ntY 'Narrator #4' Lydia Prower Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Lauren Landa Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgUxwx4-5Hg 'Narrator #5' Stocking Rose Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Narrator #6 Benthelooney Franshise: Youtube Voice Actor: Ben Tannehill Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAhrkKT4qpE Narrator #7 Gem Franshise: Ask Princess Molestia Voice Actress: MEMJ0123 Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXOETtWkyj0 Narrator #8 SmashUniverse64 Franshise: WarpWhistleGaming Voice Actor: SmashUniverse64 Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z-QvYkxFOs Other Music Tracks Main Theme ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv16M1BOL2Y Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA Stages There will be a total of twentyfour stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Each stage will also have a connection to at least one playable character in the roster. Not all characters will have a stage and each one of the four sub-bosses will have their own unique stage in regular matches. PS: The stages are listed in alphabetical order 2Fort.png|2Fort Augus' Moon.png|Augus' Moon CD-I Pokémon Stadium.png|CD-I Pokémon Stadium Chaos Captial of the World.png|Chaos Capital of the World Courtroom.jpg|Courtroom Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Empire Daten Church.png|Daten Church Event Horizon.png|Event Horizon Internet Corruption.png|Internet Corruption Limbo City.jpg|Limbo City Moonlit Wilderness.png|Moonlit Wilderness New Bodhum year Unknown.png|New Bodhum Year Unknown New Meridian.png|New Meridian S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier.png|S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier Sky City Tokyo.png|Sky City Tokyo Skyscraper Under Construction.png|Skyscraper under Construction Streets of Gotham.jpg|Streets of Gotham Sweet Apple Acres.png|Sweet Apple Acres The Void.png|The Void Throne Room.png|Throne Room Tower of Mastery.png|Tower of Mastery Trecherous Mansion.png|Trecherous Mansion Vanity Paradise.png|Vanity Paradise Wreck-It-Building.png|Wreck-It-Building NON-SELECTABLE STAGES Floating Continent.png|Floating Continent Universe's End.gif|Universe's End Trivia *There are abunch of characters that has a different pictures either on the character select screen, the "biography secion" or the broup picture: Scorpan is the first character that has a different picture on his "biography section" than in the group picture. That is because the wikipedia could not allow that picture to be added to the wikipedia's picture list. On the 13:th of December 2013, Twilight Sparkle recieved a new picture on the character select screen and in the "biography section" as well. Because ARC does not want to address her as a princess, but as a regular pony. The next day, Diaboromon also recieved a diffrent picture on the select screen because it looked more imtimidating. But not on the group picture or the "Biograhy Section". It is likley that Little Mac's picture in all three categories will be changed when he gets confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros for Wiiu & 3DS. *There are a couple of characters who are not announced with their full names, these characters are "Lyra Heartstrings" is announced as "Lyra". "Juri Han" is announced as "Juri". "Stocking Anarchy" is announced as "Stocking". "Alisa Bosconovich" is announced as "Alisa". *Phoenix Wright is the only playable character to have two different theme songs. *Lyra Heartstrings is the first character who is not voiced by an professional voice actress, but rather an actress known on YouTube. *The My Little Pony franshise is the most represented franshise in the whole game. With 8 playable characters (6 from Friendship is Magic, 1 from Equestria Girls and 1 from Generation 1) and three stages from Friendship is Magic. Category:Video Games